Things Unfurled
by Lullilt
Summary: After an undeniably revealing situation for the parties involved, one that could only occur at Blood Pledge, both Yuuri and Wolfram are thrust a delicate situation where wariness is a default setting and trust is looked upon as broken glass.
1. Preface: Unearthing

**Disclaimer**: This is just me, writing for the hell of it and putting my town's tax dollars to work for all the English classes! ;D I claim nothing of it as my own save for the plot.

* * *

**Things Unfurled  
_______**

Last Edit:_ Sunday, September 27, 2009; 11:08 a.m.  


* * *

_

**Main Pairing:** Wolfram and Yuuri

**Rating:** M; Nothing you lot can't handle I'm sure.

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, in-depth emotions, unsubtle-innuendo, sexual situations, mild character-self bashing, humor, angst, etc...

**Setting:** No earthly idea. After everything I guess, excluding the OVAs. It's been a long time since I've actually seen the anime guys, le'mme tell you.

* * *

**Preface:**  
Unearthing

* * *

Pushed onwards by a nameless drive, Yuuri could only barely breathe as he ascended the corridor that led to Wolfram's art studio. In the years they had been together, though not by marriage, many changes had come about the people within the realm.

A new peace had been put forth, which Shin Makoku was still unaccustomed to. Old alliances, which had previously been all but forgotten, were strung up and renewed. New journeys and quests, fraught with danger and disarray, were committed in hopes of gaining more recognition…

New feelings too, had formed, that had the irrevocable tendency to arise whenever he looked at a particular blond.

He paused momentarily to steady his breath as he leaned against the corridor. So many things had been happening around the people, the kingdom, and the land. Yet so little had been done to improve his own personal issues; through no fault of anyone more so than himself...

He shook his head agitatedly, to dispel such distracting thoughts, before recalling vividly his latest conversation with a certain red-haired scientist and why he was in such a rush. He could only hope, with waning optimism, that Anissina had been wrong.

Conrad, Yozak, Murata and he had gone on another long journey for rare magical enhanced artifacts, which normally earned them brownie points with more would-be allies. Though, as of late, this was decidedly pointless from his view; if they wanted to be his allies they should not have the gall to expect even _more_ from him. He was, to be frank, starting to get rather sick of the whole, leave-your-castle-for-weeks-on-end-and-do-meaningless-tasks and effectively jump through the hoops, bit.

However, an additional perk of that particular mission was that along the way they would pass a field which housed an apparently elusive flower. It was beautiful, rare, fragrant, and exceedingly potent in uses for medicinal herbs and power storage.

Once they had arrived within the meadow on their way back, they would have the time and tools required to uproot several of the atypical vegetation and try to recreate it's habitat within Blood Pledge. Not a bad plan really.

Especially considering that it worked.

It was flawless.

Oh, had Anissina forgotten to mention that if you inhaled the scent of the flower, or moreover inhaled it's pollen, your most hidden personal side of you would be left unchecked and have free reign on your body!? No? Well, it's a good thing that he hadn't of sniffed them then!

However, upon their return to the castle, in an act of atonement towards Wolfram for having been gone so much as of late...

Wrapped in an arrangement that was the perfect shade if emerald eyes as his friend, and complete with a rather heart felt letter….He had sent a bouquet of the flora to Wolfram's room.

He hated himself sometimes he really did.

Surely it couldn't be possible for someone with such like he with such addle-ridden-brains to exist. What, on Shin Makoku, made him think for one second that _anything_ _Anissina_ wanted would be safe to give to a _normal_ person?

The most common denominator in this entire situation, he realized belatedly, was his naivety. He shook his head distastefully, before renewing his efforts to reach the room the flowers had been delivered to on his command no less than a mere hour ago.

He knew that that was the place Wolfram tended to brood while he was gone. Yuuri just hoped that maybe Wolfram had decided for some fresh air for the last few hours. A nice walk around the gardens, the park, the _countryside_ for all he cared. Just so long as Wolfram had escaped the confines of his habitual nest and, inadvertently, had forgone receiving the delivery of the flowers.

Wolfram most likely wouldn't even know raven-haired king had arrived yet. Castle news spread fast he thought, but it tended to be slow going in areas of near desertion such as the western wing; were the art studio was located. He half wondered if perhaps that was the reason Wolfram had chosen to put the studio there.

Turning sharply to the left his heart sunk to his knees when he noticed the guard standing aside the studio's door.

Anxiously he spoke: "Wolframs out isn't he?"

The poor man looked momentarily confused and fretful, perhaps at his king's hopeful tone, before resuming his composure and responding in a serious conduct.

"No, Your Highness. Sir Wolfram von Bielefeld, His Excellency, still resides within the studio's capacity."

Yuuri blinked quickly before mumbling a few unintelligible words and hurrying inside the confines of the modest studio.

What greeted him was the lavish décor of something which had, clearly, received hours of care. A small multihued chandelier, obviously hand-painted, hung from the ceiling; it's colors glinting in a mad array of beautiful hues from the room's floor to the walls. Lush velvet-like curtains hung above the door frame of each doorway in a timeless fashion donned both the entry way, the bathroom and the balcony.

Yuuri wasn't quite sure if Wolfram knew the meaning of modest.

He stopped and took particular note that in the midst of the furthest upper most corner of the room, and looking decidedly out of place, laid a small service issue bed pressed against one of the only corners uninhabited by easels of supplies.

It was this that gave Yuuri pause, revealing to him the extend of the almost of time he was gone for him not to even realize that there were nights in which Wolfram didn't even bother to return to their room.

How many nights had Wolfram slept in here while he was gone he wondered; how many nights did Wolfram knowingly enter this room with the understanding of Yuuri's _willful_ departure, he questioned, though he wasn't quite sure he wanted the answer.

Here he backtracked and couldn't help but question; how many times had Yuuri forgotten to say so much as a 'goodbye' before he left, or at least written a letter while he was gone? It was here, he determined, wherein he knew he didn't want the question answered.

These lingering questions, sadly, did not stay foremost in his mindset as at that moment his eyes flickered over to the balcony whereupon Wolfram's body laid a crumpled heap upon its marbled tiling.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Okay, for those of you who read this months ago and are wondering what happened to that uber long one-shot that I was going to continue, go read my profile, I don't care to retype it. Heh. For those who don't care to and only what the short version, here goes: Yes this is the same story, yes it has been edited, yes I have made a few changes, and yes you will probably need to reread it. Most importantly however is: _Yes_, I am continuing it! :D

Most of my favorite author's, on this site and off, have said that there best work was not truly planned out. So you can bet that I have no clue where this is going. I'm just doing what the characters tell me to. ;)

Review if you will!  
*Points Down*


	2. Chapter One: Discovery

**Disclaimer**: The world of Kyou Kara Maou! is a world that I did not have the privilege to create; merely watch and enjoy. :)

* * *

**Things Unfurled  
_______**

Last Edit:_ Sunday, September 27, 2009; 4:56 p.m.  


* * *

_

**Chapter One:**  
Discovery

* * *

.

* * *

Gasping a moment, rather from the pure shock or the lingering effects of the adrenaline still lacing his system from before, he knew not, nevertheless he hurriedly guess-timated the length of time that Wolfram could have possibly been there. Afraid of how long the pollen had been in the fair-haired man's system, and the repercussions that may have caused.

Anissina had warned him that the longer the time set to the pollen within the system, the more potent it's effects. He had never seen her whole composure change as it had while she had been almost-but-not-quite reprimanding him on his careless actions. Honestly; she had spoken dramatically, 'you men think of nothing! What would that selfish-loafer do if his most vulnerable part was revealed!'

She had gasped, as if shocked; "My the things that would unfurl!"

Then she had laughed her twittering little tune that had half-scared him to death. He truly felt sorry for Gwendal.

The glittering in her eyes had been a fierce sort that he, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't stop himself from getting chills, which was saying something with the temperature what it was. If he hadn't known better, he would say the scarlet woman had had this planned from the start.

Which greatly affected him on a number of ways that he refused to admit; subconsciously or willfully. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the amount of genius that she would have had to known, if she had been able to predict _everything._

He shuddered lowly to himself as he went reeling from his thoughts. The enormity of the situation at hand far greater than any 'grand schemes' cooked up by Anissina.

Even while walking more fully into the room, Yuuri was calmingly slightly, as he realized the short time span Wolfram could had possibly been allotted to the flowers. It was, he decided, not that long as he'd only been in the vicinity of the castle since noon and it had only just been and hour or so ago wherein Anissina informed him of his folly. Though, he worried fleetingly, it was now dusk and the maids were known for hurrying their errands.

Decisive about only one thing in that particular moment, Yuuri sprinted towards the terrace, marveling at his own speed, before stopping just short of the other while breathing heavily from the short dash.

His flaxen haired friend laid motionless save for the momentarily twitching of his nimble fingers, which were curling and uncurling in quick erratic motions, signaling his awareness levels rising.

Yuuri, being unmindful to such, began to gently but with a definite firmness, push against the others shoulder in a consistent movement hoping to rouse the other from his slumber.

Though he shortly understood that there was no need for such an action as the ethereal other began to breathe more heavily. Waiting patiently, Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief when, within moments, Wolfram was already stirring. His eyes were flickering languorously, till soon he was making some oddly indecisive noises while mumbling inarticulately, in a way that was so uncharacteristic of the blonde Yuuri almost laughed.

Although it was not a sight he was expecting, it was far better than anything he'd imagined. Who knew what Wolfram was hiding underneath all of his layers upon layers of his …exterior….his….for lack of a better word…Wolfram-ness?

Yuuri shook his head to dispel such a nonsense thought, and returned to the matter at hand. Whispering the others name softly, he slowly crouched down and began to gently shake the others shoulder again, but with a more relaxed stance.

"Wolfram?...Wolf? Please wake up. I need to know your okay."

"Ngh."

Wolfram squinted his eyes against the rather illuminative afternoon sun and managed to fold his legs beside him, prop himself up on his right arm and look amazingly like an innocent as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

It was at this time Yuuri took notice of Wolfram's painting attire. A simple navy cotton like dress, closely resembling a rather plain gown, loosely hung from his shoulders and stopped barely beneath his knees.

Yuuri blushed avidly before easing closer to the other boy while trying to discern if something was wrong with him.

For some reason, Yuuri couldn't help but to also notice that Wolfram's appearance at this time seemed predominantly innocent. Not that he hadn't known his would-be fiancé to have a peculiar air of femininity…he just hadn't paid it particular attention.

Until now.

Wolfram's features seemed to take on a whole new level of bishounen.

His hair was disheveled in the most provocative way, his cheeks flushed with an unknown emotion and his lips glistened as they parted just slightly enough to allow entry to…What?

Yuuri took a rather unnecessarily large gulp of air, which his lungs promptly had him hack back up at the unneeded influx, and he coughed discreetly while hoping against hope that the ever observant Wolfram had not noticed.

Shinou seemed to be on his side.

For once.

"Um..Wolfram?" How poignant, he berated himself mindfully whilst looking towards the man in question…

His mind quickly froze fleetingly, before it began to whirl rapidly.

Man. Yes, that was right wasn't it? No matter what Yuuri tended to think sometimes or any evidence he acquired which insinuated otherwise. Wolfram was a man.

An uncommonly beautiful one, he allowed himself to admit, but a man nonetheless.

Suddenly startled by movement to his left, he became aware of just how long this particular monologue had gone on within his mind. Now was not the time to be drifting off into la-la land he berated himself mentally. Still though, he was almost at the point of wandering off again, till the sound of a particularly quite spoken miffed tone broke through in internal process.

"Yes Yuuri?" Those long eyelashes fluttered luminously as if defying masculinity, genetics and all common logic themselves before parting halfway, effectively giving Yuuri a near dangerously lustful look.

No, that's wrong, he though sternly.

_I must be mistaken. He's innocent. Anissina said these things could bring out the most hidden part of ones sense of self._ It would only make sense that it would bring out Wolfram's innocence. As a soldier, a son and the youngest brother, surely Wolfram would give his utmost effort into concealing that particular tidbit of himself. Right?

Yuuri wasn't too sure even with his insincere attempts at proving himself otherwise. He gave himself pause, discreetly assessing the situation. Not as effectively as Wolfram would have done in his situation for sure, as the other was a trained professional, but he'd like to think he learned a few good things about self preservation in high school thank you very much.

He was startled out of another of his uncharacteristically bouts of daydreaming when he heard Wolfram's low tenor-istic voice invade his thoughts.

"Yuuri…What was it you wanted?" There was a sinful pause where the blonde elegantly tucked back a portion of his hair and straightened accordingly whilst speaking to his superior.

"Surely you don't mean to," He paused a moment to wet his already glistening lips. "Ignore me."

The other trailed off in a near seductive whisper and Yuuri was astounded by the sheer amount of will power it took for him not to wet his pants.

"No! I-I just... Anissina i…nformed me that you might have some..uh-side effects of those flowers I gave you…Not _you_ specifically, but full-blooded m-mazoku in general t-that is…" He spoke hurriedly, unwanting of any explosive eruptions from his intended.

But the other was already shaking his head demurely. "No. I shouldn't have. I am after all, allergic to flowers. It would be hazardous to my health if I kept them in my room over night. So, I just set them amidst the ivy on my balcony." He spoke delicately as if each word was an ethereal fruit barely ripe enough for the picking, as he pointed delicately to the right of him, in the direction of the curls of ivy lining the walls and wound about the wooden posts forming the veranda.

Yuuri could practically feel the heat rising, from the southern area of his figure, to the more commonplace area of his cheeks.

"Oh." He spoke bashfully, then hurriedly with more conviction, once he realized what information Wolfram unmindfully had given away.

"Oh. I'm really sorry Wolfram. I had no idea I jus-"

"No, you wouldn't." Then before Yuuri could even begin to feel the effects of shame kick in, his fiancé spoke again: "I try my best not to spread it around. Yet it was nice jester nonetheless." His words were a near whisper in the wind and his tone was heavily laden with awe for a reason Yuuri couldn't quite fathom.

"Well. I-" He fidgeted. What was he going to say again? Oh. "Next time I'll get you something really nice. I swear it." He spoke assuredly, determined that his next journey and gifts brought forth from it would bear more fruitful gifts.

Yet Wolframs already doe-like eyes rounded into near impossible proportions, seemingly glistening with unshed tears, their dark gaze arose to meet his own as their owner stood.

"You mean there will be a next time?" The golden-haired male in front of him flexed his fingers into the marble, as if reaching for strength hidden in its depths.

He looked up questioningly towards the older male. "Wha? Well, yeah I suppose. I mean. What with me being king and all." Yuuri's tone alone indicated he wasn't sure but Wolfram; bright, observant, vigilant Wolfram didn't seemed to pick up on it.

Or chose to ignore it.

There was a pause and Yuuri could see Wolfram squeezing his eye with unnecessary force and twitching erratically before the other finally broke the silence coating them.

"When?" He lashed out with a quietly forceful tone. "When, do you know? You do….. don't you? Ha!"

There was a moment where Wolfram continually laughed, seemingly at him, before letting out something that sounded like a near sob. As soon as it was emitted however, the other stopped short, then his shoulders twitched while he rambled on about nothing. Continually breaking into random phrases here and there, his tone ranging in tempo, and his eyes swerving quickly to the left or right of Yuuri.

His porcelain skinned counterpart seemed to be jumping from once emotion to the next for a good few moments, before seemingly to settle on his most commonly used default outlet; anger.

"I'll bet you've already planned it! I bet you've got it set up as soon as possible. You do don't you? Don't you!?" His tone was harsh yet impossibly, evenly controlled only rising in the latter most part of his rant.

Yuuri took a step back, clearly surprised at the bout of uncharacteristic behavior. However much Wolfram tended to lash out, be it rationally or irrationally, his normal excursions were nothing in comparison to this.

"No Wolf, I honestly don't even know if I'll even have to go agai-"

"Liar!" Wolfram interrupted despairingly. He raised his head defiantly shaking it slowly with barely suppressed…something.

Suddenly Yuuri doubted that Wolfram was unaffected by the flora. Because this, he meaningfully assessed Wolfram's countenance, this was not typical Wolfram behavior.

However, he told himself despondently, maybe…

Maybe Wolfram was okay. Maybe he wasn't lying about not being affected by the pollen, to cover up his pain under all his pride.

Maybe he was finally at the _breaking_ point that Murata had warned him of some many times before.

Maybe,…

But he'd known Wolfram for years. And this defiantly did not seem like characteristic Wolfram behavior.

Or Wolfram going bat-shit behavior either.

"You do have it planned don't you!" Wolfram snorted with contempt, soon after roughly grabbing the man in question's shoulder and began to pull him nearly a foot down so the two were at eye level.

"You do! And I know it won't be close by, oh no, once again it will be overseas! Just like the time before that and the time before that! And before that…and that…Ever since you_ barred_ me from traveling by sea, that's all you've done! To purposefully leave me behind! You lowly coward! You don't even have the balls to dismiss me to my face! Always leaving before I wake up never telling me when you'll be back!"

Yuuri was pushed in the chest, though he knew it lacked any of the power he was aware that Wolfram held.

"So stupid. I have to find out from _Greta_ . It's so humiliating trying to weasel information on your _fiancé_ form your _daughter!_ But you don't care…You never care…" Wolfram trailed off sadly and Yuuri _nearly_ took a step back, unprepared for such an unrelenting onslaught of raw… hurt. Wolfram just didn't do hurt. Yuuri knew Wolfram thought it would get him pity, and Wolfram hated pity. What was going on?

Unfortunately instead of preventing himself from doing such a rude action such as backing away, Wolfram's smoldering pained eyes and the absence of the others hand on his shoulder, alerted him that he had done it physically.

"Wimp."

Beyond Wolfram's form he could see troops training in the field. Their shouts; either of determination or fury, he couldn't tell though you think he should after being with Wolfram for so long, seemed to perforate even the most outlandish ranges and he half wondered if they were Wolfram's troops.

"You're ignoring me." Wolfram stated turning his head towards the thick clumps of ivy strangling the western end of the castle. "That's fine you know." He commented indolently.

Jarred out of his stupor Yuuri could only blink hastily as he tried to remember his previous line of thought. Fine? No, it most certainly was not fine. Wolfram, his Wolfram, would be having a hissy fit. Of course however, this _was_ Wolfram though.

"No, it's not fine. I was just thinking. I don't know if I have a trip coming up or not. But whether I do or don't, I'll just tell Gwendal and Günter to stuff it! I mean, I'm the Maou right? What I say goes." For some reason he couldn't name Yuuri's insides suddenly seemed to gain the ability to levitate as Wolfram's emerald eyes lit up and he dashed forward to give the raven a hug that would have put even his own mother to shame.

"Oh, _Yuuri_!" He crooned. His masculine tone offset by his petite frame melded against Yuuri's own, and Yuuri stiffened at the reminder of just how _close_ they were. Moreover, his brow shot up impossibly high at the tone exuding from Wolfram's normally artistically poised form.

"It's nothing." He spoke assuredly, feeling inclined to say more on the matter after Wolfram's praise. "Besides, I really want a break you know? That entire peace gathering stuff gets old. I finally get to relax. Have some time to myself… Do whatever I what."

Wolfram straightened in his hold and Yuuri, used to his comments receiving Wolfram's tantrums, prepared for the onslaught of things to come. Although profoundly ill-equipped for what came.

"What about me?" His tone had a new lilt in it. One Yuuri couldn't recall ever having heard before, save for in movies.

Wolfram gently tugged him an inch or so down before getting on his tippy-toes and elevating himself enough to whisper into Yuuri's ear, while fingering the other's black tresses softly.

"Wha-? Wha-Wolfram!"

"Hmm? You said you would do..whatever…you…wanted." He pulled back regally, exuding all the poise of a democrat.

However Yuuri stood transfixed at Wolfram's eyes. Fascinated by how utterly dark they were. Like the blackest pits of hell…dusted in green pixie dust.

Wolfram chuckled low with a husky quality that Yuuri wasn't quite sure he liked, and for a reason Yuuri didn't know.

But was made clear when: "Really now, Hell, Yuuri? And pixie dust, hmm?"

Yuuri was understandably mortified.

"I-It's not what you thing! I just.. When did your ey-" Yuuri trailed off slowly when Wolfram made no move to look at him.

The blonde smoothly passed him by and, without looking over his shoulder once, returned into his studio, wandered to the right and unhurriedly sat on the bed.

"I can take you there you know." He added seductively. Then Yuuri wracked his brain trying to figure out just how he knew what Wolframs tone inclined.

"W-where?" He stuttered briefly hating himself, not for the first time that day, for his naivety. On behalf of the fact that his gut was driving him nuts, his instincts were going out of control, alerting every nerve-ending of every fiber of his being to the same thing.

But Yuuri had now clue as to _what_ that thing was.

* * *

**Author's Note****: ** I'm actually quite miffed that all of my paragraphs are so spare and choppy when applied to a web-view format like FF. I guess I'll deal with it though as it's how I have always typed my stories. It does give me an entirely new appreciation for those who upload massive chapters with huge text blocks. XD

Reading is appreciated, reviewing is loved.


	3. Chapter Two: Intricate

**Disclaimer**: I have the obligation of telling you that I own nothing in affiliation of Kyou Kara Maou. I have the joy of telling you that the fiction you are reading however is mine.

* * *

**Things Unfurled  
_______**

Last Edit:_ Sunday, September 27, 2009; 5:08 p.m.  


* * *

_

**Chapter Two:**  
Intricate

* * *

**..**

* * *

The blonde pouted prettily, crossing his legs and causing the short gown to hike up slowly.

"To hell of course." He smirked and Yuuri was sure that his brain was going into overdrive.

"H-hell? But..what?" He could hardly speak and could feel his knees weakening. Surely Wolfram was doing this on purpose? Surely he knew. Wolfram always _knew._

But the blonde seemed unaffected.

"I have a contact with fire. I figured it would seem funny. Erotic even." Then his tone hardened precisely. "But you don't _do_ funny, do you Yuuri? And you do erotic even _less_."

He stated once again with contempt, before turning up his nose in a pose Yuuri was familiar with, but at this particular time seemed to have a different edge to it.

"I swear. If I hadn't ever seen you in the bathes I'd say your poor dick shriveled and fell off from lack of use!"

Now Yuuri was outrageously shocked at the colorful language of his longtime friend. He hadn't even been aware that Wolframs knowledge of vocabulary extended that far! It seemed wrong. Dirty even.

"Wolfram! You don't say things like that!"

The blond unfolded his legs, before parting them in a delicious manner, which made Yuuri want to douse himself in ice for his thoughts. Wolfram would flambé him alive if he knew!

"Oh? And who are you to stop me?" He questioned with an air of loftiness, while reaching up to twirl a rather defiant piece of hair. "My king? My lover? My fiancé?," He glanced up decorously, "My _friend?"._

Each word was so laden with sheer distain and utter contempt Yuuri was hard-pressed not to flinch, but withdraw he did.

"Aw, is poor Yuurims saddened by my dislike of his _friendship_?" Wolfram wondered aloud breezily. "Why don't you come here and we can talk it out. Hm? That's how you always solve your problems is it not? A pretty little speech, a smile and wala! Instant happiness." He paused, seemingly for effect, before he gave a haughty huff and ripped his hand forcefully from his hair.

"I haven't been happy in _years_, Yuuri."

Yuuri, who had at this point been attempting to get closer to his friend, stopped cold. That was a low blow. A painful reminder of just how much he had affected the other's life, and how everyone but him, until recent months, seemed to realize just what a large percentage of it had been in a more _negative_ way.

"Wolfram…I'm sorry. And I know that that isn't enough bu-Mmfph!" He collided heavily, as he was pulled forwards, into Wolfram's seemingly diminutive frame and was surprised at the reminder of how muscular it was.

He blushed profusely, taking note that this was still yet another of his seconds this day.

Still, Wolfram talked on undeterred. Only leaning back fully and comfortably while gazing up into the raven's dark eyes.

This reminded Yuuri uncomfortably of a cheaply made romance movie.

"I could have had anything I wanted before you came along you know…" He sighed significantly.

"I still could." He tacked on listlessly. "It wouldn't matter anymore after all. My reputation is completely sullied by you; whether you know it or not. Unmarried and only a fiancé for what has it been now?" He questioned airily.

Yuuri, in a feeble attempt at helpfulness tried to answer, while still near spread across the other. "Five years?"

Wolfram barked a laugh, which was lacking horribly in any conviction, and rolled on top of Yuuri, lazily trailing abstract designs on his torso.

"Five years, two months, and thirteen days. Give or take a few hours."

Yuuri was flabbergasted and slightly shamed, though he knew he had no reason to be.

What kind of person memorized things down to the number like that? He looked up into the dejected looking eyes of his partner and saw them briefly flash before turning a smoldering forest green again.

"Well now," He tsked lightly. "That just keeps getting more and more annoying. Imagine letting _sadness _and_ spitefulness_ out at a time like this! Silly Wolfie."

Yuuri blanched as Wolfram's mouth hovered only an inch from his own before the other's cheek brushed against his stilling momentarily before coming to rest on Yuuri's collar bone.

"Hmph. I seem to have a neck-fetish today." He could feel the other smirking onto his clavicle and he hastily tried to retreat in vain, only managing to earn himself a firmer grasp on his waist by his offender.

"Anyway, all inconveniences aside…We have you alone. I'm out for a romp and lo and behold I do believe it's time for some lustfulness. Don't you agree?"

Yuuri's throat seemed to gain the ability to contract so frighteningly tight he swore he heard his esophagus break.

"Lust?" He managed to pipe out in a rather perfect impersonation of a virgin woman on her honeymoon.

"Oh yes, Yuuri. I have been without for so long. Damn morals for myself and you have made me celibate. You should be ashamed."

Yuuri warily questioned once again as if he wasn't wholly there. "Lust? Isn't that a sin?" At the moment, he was quite sure half of his brain had taken a vacation.

"Hah! I said I'd take you to Hell! Aptly put Yuuri!"

The man in question painstakingly tried to remove the others person from his own, before giving up in an aggravated huff of surrender to the blonde leaning heavily upon him.

"Before you… I could have had whomever I chose. Though I gave myself to none, for it would have been quite _scandalous_,_" _The tone indicated he was very intimate with the meaning of the word.

"Yet I could bend over seductively or finger my hair modestly, I know what men want. I could have anyone. Yet none really caught my interest…Oh some were cute, very dashing young lads, though I tended to like them a tad older. Ironic isn't it? I never really wanted to _settle down_." His lips puckered at the words.

"No matter what mother said, I thought myself to young. Till _you_ came along. Shinou would make the one man I love a near saint of abstinence." He sighed tiredly, lethargically stroking Yuuri navel; how'd Wolfram get under his shirt again?

Then, with a fortune Yuuri wouldn't have been granted had he not been looking into Wolfram's eyes, he saw them flicker a shade lighter, before the other sat up.

"This is stupid. You don't understa-" He paused and then those hazy eyes darkened with a predatory gleam once again.

"Don't understand what?" He tried reproachfully.

The other looked at him incredulously for a moment as if offended Yuuri could even ask such a question, but Yuuri quickly realized it was just a guise for Wolfram to gather his wits. "Anything! Politics, History, Customs….I should teach you manners."

Yuuri was ashamed to admit he contracted goosebumps. "I-I don't' think that that's such a good ide-Oh."

There was a pregnant pause before Wolfram unceremoniously pinched his nipple again. "Yes Yuuri. Oh, indeed." He hummed again in the back of his throat and Yuuri had the revelation in some offset part of his mind that it sounded just like a content kitten.

But Wolfram was no kitten he thought belatedly.

He gasped as a chill shot down his spine when Wolfram angled his body to the degree that, had he been a girl, Yuuri would have seen everything.

As it was he only saw Wolfram looking at him almost knowingly, with another predatory gleam in his eyes, before the other swooped down and proceeded to eat him alive.

Figuratively of course.

Though he might as well just died, because he was pretty sure his heart stopped for a good few seconds before it had a jumpstart when he felt a tongue invade his mouth.

He could feel the pulsating of Wolfram's heart through their proximity. From the steady beat of it through the blonde's tongue to the heavy vibe of it against his chest down to the throbbing of it between his…Oh.

He belatedly realized whilst having his mouth plundered by a vicious siren, that he could literally _feel_ the other's desperation seeping in.

It was at that point his eyes snapped open and he took a good look at the blonde beneath him, starring right into forest green eyes which violently and continually flickered between a deep forest and a soft sage.

Finally his friend's tongue simply explored his own instead of trying to drown him, and he took note of Wolfram's soft keening while the other's soft sage eyes gazed adoringly up at his own before they flickered shut.

What the hell? Sure he knew that Mazoku were different and he _knew_ that Wolfram tended to show bi-polar tendencies but…since when did Wolfram's eyes have the ability to change color?

Those decadent eye's resolutely flickered open, showing a startling sea foam green color, a second before he could hear Wolfram's soft protests.

"Wha-you." The other's breath was alluringly heavy with unsatisfied desire; "What are we _doing!?" _While his countenance clearly showed he knew what they had been doing it was just the simple matter of why they were in the process of it, Wolfram frantically looked around.

"Wolf…? I'm sorry I mean..I don't know you just-and I just- we…Are you mad?" Yuuri's eyes glanced shamefully downwards to avoid looking at his intended, but he only succeeded in getting a good look at Wolfram's chest.

When the hell had that happened?

"No! Of course not, I mean," The flaxen-haired beauty beneath him looked sideways before blushing heavily. "of course I liked it. It's just…we're not properly wed and it would be so irreparably immoral…The effect it would have on your reputation if you were caught…"

The blonde trailed off softly and raven couldn't help but notice that Wolfram didn't seem to care about his own reputation at all, merely commenting on Yuuri's own.

Did Wolfram even have a reputation anymore? Yuuri was abashed at the fact that he had never paid attention.

"What do you mean if we were caught. I mean…I am on top of you right? So it'd most assuredly be my fault right?" Yuuri's chuckled slightly trying to ease the tension on the situation, but was unprepared for those sea foam eyes to snap back at him in a lighter hue very nearly resembling a lime.

"No. You're the king and I am your fiancé. And the majority of the kingdom knows you're unwillingly bound to me. So, therefore…. Any immoral acts committed in the duration of our betrothal would be directed at me….So- I mean-," Those eyes went back to a sea foam and the porcelain beauty cheeks blooms with redness. "If you really want to…you can continue. No harm would befall _you_. Your ability to withhold temptation might be brought into question though." He was given a timid -timid? _Wolfram_?- smile as the other reclined deeper into the depths of the bed.

"…What? That's just stupid." His brows furrowed and he half wondered if the reason Gwendal always looked like he did was because the castle was so screwed up. They'd blame _Wolfram?_

Those eyes flickered violently into a myriad of green hues before resolutely settling on the same deep dark green orbs he'd seen before.

The other made a light 'tsk'ing sound bringing his hands of to entangle themselves in his own raven tresses.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri…So naïve. So blissfully ignorant. So _selfishly stupid._ I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you sometimes." The blond clucked his tongue before the grip on Yuuri's hair became more forceful. "But kissing you would effectively be doing both in your eyes, huh?"

So saying, the blonde jerked his head downwards unceremoniously and began to once more pillage his mouth, while assaulting Yuuri's senses with the lovely tang of green tea, vanilla and honey.

It wasn't till one of those nimble hands left his hair and went to origins previously unexplored by any person but himself that he let loose a particularly unmanly squeak.

This was wrong.

So, so wrong, but he had never believed that he could mold his body so perfectly with someone of the same sex and it be able to feel remotely this good.

Wolfram let loose a savage growl a ripped himself from Yuuri's mouth before plummeting it upon Yuuri's shoulder, and Yuuri could do nothing but loose himself in the golden tresses.

_So good._ Was the only thought his mind was capable of forming. _Why_ had he never done this before? Clearly he had just needed his Wolfram to give him a push.

Why hadn't his Wofl..ram..

_Wait,_ he caught onto the subtle alarms going off in hi cranium. Why was he referring to Wolfram as though he was a different man from the one atop him, he questioned himself warily.

Then, with startling clarity his mind warped back into previous conversations. Wherein Wolfram's eyes had darkened to a near black color and told him, quite frankly, that _other_ emotions were trying spew forth.

"_Imagine letting sad-ness and spitefulness_ _out at a time like this..."_ His mind whirled frantically with the repercussions of his revelation.

"_Silly Wolfie."_ Wolfram's own voice rang in his head, his words implying that he were talking about himself as though he weren't one and the same.

"We_ have you alone."_ Yuuri's eyes dilated dangerously as his mind struggled to come to an understanding of what had transpired near seemlesslywithout his knowing.

"I'm_ out for a romp."_ Where's the _rest_ of you, he couldn't help but to mentally ask Wolfram as though he other could hear him.

Yuuri gasped before his lips were once again ravaged yet his mind drifted aimlessly amid his torrent thoughts.

He was so blind…So wrong. How could he do this to Wolfram? He knew this wasn't how Wolfram acted. He was so terribly horridly in the wrong! But the actions that they were doing now seemed so morally right, his mind whispered treacherously.

He had noticed something was off, but he chose to ignore it.

"_That just keeps getting more and more annoying."_ And Wolfram. His Wolfram, not just the bits and pieces that were escaping from his soul due to the pollen, but the entity that was _Wolfram_, had been trying to tell him! How must he be feeling to know that all these years had passed without Yuuri passing a second glance because he was a _boy_, yet when Wolfram was at his weakest, Yuuri would exploit him for carnal desires.

Yuuri struggled with his stomach as it suddenly seemed to feel the need to purge.

Then as if struck with epiphany, he realized. Panting arduously into the others ear, just what the flowers had done to Wolfram: His Wolfram. Wolfram didn't _do_ things like this. He was too proper for it. Then suddenly Yuuri understood with a start how much he'd made Wolfram suffer. If the other's most hidden trait was his _desire _for Yuuri himself.

He couldn't stop the onslaught of emotions that plagued him when he realized just how humiliated Wolfram must be. It was all he could do to keep himself from yanking the other off of him in an attempt to get them both to stop doing something they might regret later.

Wolfram, because he'd practically been stripped of everything that made him who he was, all of his defenses, all of his barriers, all of his walls; torn down by a simple fragrant flower. And to where, in Wolfram's eyes, would make the only reason for Yuuri's response to his advances because he had been acting so obviously like a wanton harlot.

And Yuuri would regret it because…Well because of so many reasons really, if he could just name one…though, that should suffice.

Yet none came to mind.

Shaking his head as his almost-but-not-quite revelation, he separated his mouth from Wolfram's. None of that mattered, not at this moment for Wolfram's health was more important. He had to get to Anissina fast.

"Come on Wolfram. You've got to come with me, now!" He stated fiercely, in an attempt to regain control of the situation. Almost instantly though he knew he had failed entirely when the blonde's low chuckle broke thorough his mindset.

"Cum with you, already? My dear Yuuri, I never knew you were so easy. I'm not even undressed yet…" His voice was low and tempting, insinuating so many things in so few a word, that Yuuri would later be unable to comprehend how he managed to ignore it and keep with his determination.

"No. You and I have to go see Anissina. Now." His tone booked no room for argument.

He roughly tried to pull the other one off of his neck, sitting up to lesson the other's hold, but it failed before Wolfram briefly glanced up at him with eyes akin to smoldering coal and Yuuri did the unthinkable…He slapped him.

There was a pregnant pause and Yuuri could see Wolfram twitch periodically, but he knew the other was struggling to regain control. Finally, after long tense minutes of anxiousness the other spoke softly.

"You realize of course. That you just proposed to me…_again_."

Yuuri bit his lip almost hesitantly, before he came to a much needed decision and shrugged slightly before gathering the courage to look into the others eyes and was shocked to see, even through he occasional flicker of random colors, fierce emerald staring at him.

He didn't think he could have ever been more relieved.

"Yeah…So? It needed to be renewed anyway." He shrugged noncommittally again, feeling Wolfram's wide eyes on him, before smiling slightly. "Come on Wolfram. You need to see Anissina…or Gisela..Or possibly both."

Looking at Wolfram, who was gaping in the most uncharacteristic manner he'd ever seen, with those emerald eyes glistening _only_ _slightly_ he could feel warmth pooling in his chest.

In all honesty, he wasn't going to say that his short unplanned makeout session with Wolfram had made him realize he was in love with the blonde.

However, it did make him realize a number of things pertaining to his emotions, and allow him to see past his blind prejustices. If only for a small while, though it allowed him much to think out in future days.

He would fix this he urged himself resolutely, as he deftly shoved proper attire towards Wolfram, hurrying him faster despite the others lethargic uncoordinated movements.

He wasn't quite sure if he was willing to so suddenly give up his beliefs, he'd always been stubborn that way, yet he was ready to try a little harder.

Yes, he thought determinately, he would fix this. And he would be a better man for it. He would be a better man with it. He would be a better man after it.

How Wolfram had suffered all this time, Yuuri moaned piteously within the sanctity of his own mine, wondering if not for the last time why he had been cursed with such logic-defying naivety.

Though as he quickened his pace, feeling the heat of Wolfram's fingers through his uniform grappling his waist, he could only think of ways to make it better.

* * *

**Author's Note****: ** Alright, so this is the end of the old original one-shot. Anything hereafter will have been newly written chapters for the continuation of the story. I'm so excited! This is my first multi-chaptered _anything_ and I can't wait to see where it goes! :D

Reviews are a gift; I treasure them always.


	4. Chapter Three: Stimulant

**Disclaimer**: My imagination can only handle so much before it will implode; I have only enough as to create a plot for this story rather than the universe it originates from. Sadly, this means the creation of 'Kyou Kara Maou!' was not by me.

* * *

**Things Unfurled  
_______**

Last Edit:_ Sunday, September 27, 2009; 6:15 p.m.  


* * *

_

**Chapter Three:**  
Stimulant

* * *

...

* * *

It wasn't until more than an hour later that, by the light of the waning sun, did Yuuri allow his frazzled nerves to calm.

He patiently awaited the dissipating of the bundle of emotions which took up residence in his chest and sighed to himself dejectedly; not entirely sure that they were truly unwanted.

Still though, they coolly ebbed away leaving him with a frightfully empty feeling that made him grimace in distaste as they managed to make him queasy even in there absence at the implications that they might hold.

If he were entirely sure with himself he knew what he was feeling was an _assortment_ of emotions. Everything from embarrassment to the situation with Wolfram, the humility which reminded him that Anissina had to, on some level at least actually _know_, the further uncertainty at his new-found knowledge, his everlasting anxiousness about the hot-pinpoints which ensnared his body at Wolfram's every touch to his person, and his confounded unease at how to go about rectifying the entirety of the situation as a whole.

What good was him being the Maou if he couldn't handle disputes that arose in his own kingdom, moreover, his own person. Morosely, he lamented, that saying you were going to do something and actually doing that something; were two wholly different matters entirely.

He had patiently listened to Anissina, for the better part of two hours or so, banter on and on about men and their: 'Complete and utter disregard for any and all relations with anything vaguely resembling a granule of intelligence.'

In the entirety of that time, he had quietly feigned ignorance at Wolfram's subjugated form and listless attitude. Even more so Yuuri himself had tried to feigned ignorance at feigning ignorance at his not so ignorant glances at the other male, at every haughty look the petite scientist shot his way. It was all very confusing.

But he couldn't help but feel…something. That twisted in his belly and made itself known by a sharp pang every time he looked at the blond. As if the other's presence alone set something off. In some way due to recent events, incredibly odd and cliché though it may have sounded to his own ears, something had shifted in his view of the blond. Guilt, pity, apathy, or whatever it was, none of these emotions seemed like something Wolfram would reciprocate to; which then led him to thinking why he would want to converse with Wolfram on the matter anyway.

Surely this incident was something that was meant to be treated as a freak fluke and then ignored with steadfast devotion.

The entire situation was running circles around Yuuri's head and wasn't truly sure if he was to discern the hidden meaning in every glance Anissina shot his way. Yet at the same time he was absurdly grateful that he was even being as perceptive to her hints as he was. Shinou knew how often someone had tried to subtly tell him something without words before and he missed it impeccably with the density of a nat.

Throughout all of his musings he couldn't help but notice the aristocratic demeanor which had previously always been present around the blond, was absent. Here Yuuri was, all out of sorts emotional wise, but even from a good foots distance he could tell that Wolfram however, looked for all the world as if he were not wholly there to begin with. The blonde merely looked with decided precision at his shoes and fingered the golden buttons adoring his jacket, through the whole tirade of the rouge-woman.

At this revelation, Yuuri was even more ill at ease than previously before as it meant something irrevocably life-altering had occurred to Wolfram for him to loose the grace that seemed to trail him. Then again, he could not put into word or even corhent thought, how much the simple fact that he was so aware of Wolfram's person affected him. It was something he hadn't noticed before, and rather than dwell on it he simply applied it to the fact that and event of such epic proportions had occurred.

Nevertheless he had somehow throughout the duration of his musings managed to sit, entirely motionless, while the previously ignored 'scientist' listed and repeated the failure of the 'man' and how it was 'reasons such as this' that men needed to be shoved aside and the 'more intellectually stimulated' gender should prevail.

Better yet, with a dexterity he hadn't even known he acquired, he had managed not to heave out loud the relieved sigh that was itching to burst forth when Anissina had deftly shoved the much-too-silent flaxen haired young man out the door; under the pretense of getting him further medical and health treatment from Gisela. All the while Yuuri was giving the other a smile and somehow managing to maintain it instead of letting it turn to a grimace as the other youth wouldn't even spare him a glance.

As it was, he stayed still instead of insisting on following, sifting through the turbulent thoughts and musings which clamored amidst his mind. Unlike normally where he would have jumped from one thought to the next without thinking of the repercussions of such actions he now made himself stop. Calculating in his own way his decision that he must make before going forward.

While Anissina starred him down with eyes that depicted their own version of Hell.

It was quiet admirable, really; how much like a Doberman she resembled.

And how he himself had not acquired a need to change his pants he knew not; really, she was that frightening.

Unwavering, resolute and exuding an aura that Shinou himself would be proud of, the red-haired vixen hummed quietly. Seemingly to herself; whilst she sized him up, and down over and over again till, in the moment he thought he could take it no longer; she spoke:

"The loafer seemed non-too-happy just then. Wouldn't you agree?" Her head tilted to the right, and though he was sure it was to seem inviting, he could only think of it as a god of sorts deciding his fate.

He sat quietly, still.

"Oh, come _on_ now Mr. Maou. Really. You honestly have nothing to say?" She seemed appalled at the very notion.

Her eyes widened dramatically and a hand let itself to her lips. "I'm quiet sure Wolfram had lots to say," She gasped knowingly, "what with that fierce spark of his."

Something, fiery and hot slithered through his being; feeding the coals in the fire of his annoyance. Wolfram hadn't _had_ a spark, or even a flickering sputter, of the defiant persona which normally accompanied him at any point of her ramblings in the room.

Still he sat quiet, knowing it would truly only be worse in the long run, till he was sure he was meant to speak.

"You've nothing to add, do you now?" Her cerulean eyes dancing dangerously in a mockery of the ignorance she portrayed.

Yuuri could feel tendrils of anger seeping in his chest, pooling at the bottom of his abdomen and into the very crevice of his soul. Oozing slowly throughout his body, down to the very core of his being, yet he fought valiantly to keep it down. He couldn't expect his naivety to save him forever. He knew or rather had a small notion, of what his actions had caused to transgress.

"Nothing, say… worth my while to hear about?" Her eyes seemed to glint maddeningly by the few vestiges of light entering the window in the nearing darkness, as the sconces were not yet lit.

He took a calming breath and went to close his eyes, as if to block out the offending jesting, till he realized he already closed them: he barley just resisted covering his ears.

Time passed slowly, trickling by without notice as Anissina's taunting persona continued to amass and grow more and more condescending, even with his intrepid attempts at ignoring her, until finally: "I think _he_ would have at least liked it. Did you get jumped mightily my Lord?"

At last the last strands holding together his dwindling and near non-existent patience broke and Yuuri snapped fiercely.

"_Silence_."

His voice was so maddeningly deafening and irreplaceably one fit to a ruler that he scarce could recognize it himself. Yet by the enlargement of Anissina's eyes, he knew he had at least made his point.

Still though, she sighed tiredly before merely stepping towards him and with purely three foots length between them; she plopped down in a rather ungraceful imitation of sitting Indian style beneath him.

"Well then…_Mr. _Maou. What are you gunna do?" Her tone was not menacing, as before, but merely inquiring.

He paused before letting forth the first thing on his mind. "What I _need_ to do."

It was her tinkering laugh which caused him to look at her interestedly.

"Well, what might that be?" She questioned airily, as if already anticipating his answer.

Then as if she honestly knew it beforehand, sooner than he could so much as form the syllables to a single word; she spoke his thoughts.

"Going to run after him?" She paused momentarily, as if looking for a way to word his feelings.

"Going to tell him how sorry you are he got his ikkle emotions reveled? How awful it was that they were _stripped_ from that shoddy defense he calls a '_wall_'," When he made move to defend the other, she plowed on, "But also tell him how _thankful_ you are, that you know his feelings now?"

It was now he realized, moments too late, that he'd stepped on a mine-field. Her eyes darkened and seemed to radiate with such a fierce intensity that he nearly toppled over his chair in his attempt to back it up; though it was quite hard seeing that it was already against the wall.

He tensed resignedly, awaiting the onslaught.

"You make me sick." As he looked up unexpectedly he realized her eyes were no longer looking at him. They were trained to picture above his head, as if to show how unwilling she was to so much as look at him. It hurt, in more ways than he could describe, as it reminded him terribly of Wolfram's departure and unwillingness to acknowledge the one he had expressed such raw sentiments to only hours before.

Before he could sink into far too complex thoughts Anissina's soft voice managed to slip itself into his musings.

"He's showed you for years that he's loved you….Yet only now you take note of it." Her voice was low and hit struck a serious cord in his mind for some unfathomable reason. She blinked entirely too hard, as though if pained her to think of it.

"Only now, when it's been all but shoved in your face," she laughed humorlessly and it lacked the tinkering bell-like chime that had accompanied it moments ago, "I'm actually quite sure it _has_ been shoved in your face. But only now…" Her voice took on a wistful tune as it became obvious she was getting lost in thought; perhaps of past memories, of lost loves or maybe just simply the predicament at hand.

"Only…now." Her eyes dropped suddenly to a visible nick in the flooring of the castle and she quickly composed herself.

The fire was back in her piercing gaze with a vengeance and she glared at him with a potency that could rival that of Medusa.

"If you honestly believe that doing something as irrevocably stupid as tha-No," She cut off mid stride and gently eased herself up doing a complete one-eighty in attitude. "I want you to think…About someone other than yourself; anyone. But…Preferably someone blond and _masculine_…" her tone held a slight precision at the last word, as though reminding him of something forgotten.

Yuuri let loose a quizzical noise and her form tensed as though she was letting something secret out. Something he either wasn't supposed to know he mused or, he winced inwardly, something that was assumed he should have already figured out.

"Someone who…never shows much emotion…to the man he loves at least, other than raw intensity. Not anger, frustration, love or adoration: But sheer _intensity_."

The words were stressed as if to affirm his earlier thoughts and make known the fact that these were not merely words she was speaking, but also advice. If he could only take the time to determine their meaning, to treat it as one would a puzzle of the utmost importance.

She towered over him, her gate blocking his view of anything other than her abdomen before she gently held his head up in both hands in a gesture of peace, and he couldn't think of anything other than what this moment might mean later on in life, because something was happening.

"Someone who has just had his most hidden emotions forcibly flaunted, unwittingly, to the man he loves…and believes the other to not love the man back. How would you feel?"

It was impossible to tell what exactly; be it because of his ignorance, naivety or something else entirely but something in this moment in time was changing. For better or for worse he wasn't even sure if Shinou himself could have said.

Yuuri would have liked to think that he was rather intelligent and held the ability to mentally multi-task; but her words caused his turbulent thoughts to stop and swivel steadily around her last spoken sentence.

How _would_ he feel?

She must have noticed his confusion that was warring with the utter curiosity on his face, because it was most assuredly as plain as day.

She must have as she smiled serenely at him with something that spoke of years of experience in such matters, and left the room without so much as resonating footfall, but she did nothing to mollify it.

* * *

**Author's Note****: ** Many moons and two computer problems later, our story is continued. Where shall it go from here…? I must say, I'll be as surprised as you. Either way, it'll be a couple weeks, but I'll see you before long.

Until next time!


End file.
